Never Forgotten: The 32nd Annual Hunger Games (SYOT Open)
by StarJinx2110
Summary: President Snow's rage has now been going on for 32 years. What will this year's Games be like, and why is the President taking it out on District 3? Read the story to find out! Story better than summary. Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games.**

(Pres. Snow POV)

_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk. _My boots echo on the marble floor as I make my way to the Gamemaker's chambers. They were in the Capitol of the Capitol, and everything had to be ready for tomorrow. Reaping day. Trains from the surrounding districts would come first. One, Two, Six and Eight. They had short trips. Later in the day, Three, Seven, Nine and Ten would arrive. The following morning, Four, Five, Eleven, and Twelve. Joy. The best part was the Games themselves.

Minutes later I find myself in front of the big metal door marking the entrance to the chambers. I place my hand on the glowing hand sensor, and the doors slide open. "President, access granted." Curse that squeaky voice. I walk calmly to the center of the room where the Gamemakers are hunched around a table. Good. They're actually working. The Gamemakers look up as I enter, and quickly get into polite positions. Of course. "President Snow, is there anything we can help you with?" Talon Liprivick speaks up.

"Yes, fix that insolent voice on the door." I say. "But really I just came to speak with Volumnia." I watch the Head Gamemaker as she walks over to me. It wasn't often a woman was ranked so high up. "President Snow, the voice was just replaced yesterday." Volumnia Yule says rather irritably. "Quiet!" I snap. "You will do what I say. Fix it!" Many of them cower under my rage. "But not you Volumnia. We need to talk."

I lead her silently towards the Rose Garden. Or as silently as you can on marble floors that echo. I push open the flowered gates and lead her inside. Thank goodness this door doesn't have another sensor like before. District Three just can't get the voices right. I'll just have to take it out on their tributes. We sit in the shade of a tree, and Volumnia looks at me curiously. Why do they always do that? They know why I'm here. "So." I start. "I trust everything is in order for the reapings?"

"Yes. The escorts have all made it safely to the district they represent. Greir Aldjoy in One, Gunnar Jardine in Two, Vamos Dinwiddie in Three.." I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Yes yes, good. Everything is ready here? The training center is all ready?" I look at her expectantly. "Yes. Everything. Damitia is all ready with the rest of her trainers." "Good.." I sigh. "Tell me about the arena this year."

**A/N: Soo sorry for the short chapters, but it means I update faster. And… I need tributes! Please PM me the form with all your tributes information. The form is the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter II

**District Four**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games**

(Derek Bluetip POV)

My eyes snap open. I see the dark shadows flitting across the walls in our mansion, and know it must still be dark. I need to get out of the house before Tanya wakes up. You know how all siblings fight? Think about your older sister practically being your mother. Not fun. We fight a lot. All that's on my mind now is one thing. The ocean. Without Tanya. Being in District Four, my whole life revolves around the ocean. Quietly I tiptoe towards the doors, wincing when it squeaks.

"Going somewhere?" Comes a voice from behind me. "Tanya…" I groan. "I repeat. Are you going somewhere?" She says slowly. I decide just to tell her the truth. Or most of it. "I was going to the beach." I state bluntly.

"Without telling me?"

"Yes."

"You know you can't do that. I need to know where you are."

I can feel my anger building. This just wasn't fair.

"Tanya, I'm 15. I can care for myself. You don't need to act like my mother!"

"Of course I need to. You're weak!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it to me! Prove that I'm weak."

Tanya approaches seething. I'm not afraid of her. She can't hurt me. She circles around me, her long fingernail digging into my neck. Okay, girl's fingernails do hurt. A bit. She stops walking and starts to speak. "Volunteer. If you don't, you are too weak for the Games. And too weak for me!" She shouts this last part and storms up the steps to her room. I stand still. Victor's children were normally safe from the Games. But they could still volunteer… I had never really considered it. But I think I could do it… Yes. I will. But now I really need to get to the beach. To see Sammi.

I jog down the beach as fast as I can. Soon our special cave comes into view. It's not much of a cave, but it's like a crevice carved out of the rock. I see her sitting there, beautiful as ever. "Sammi!" I shout. Sammi and I have been dating for a year, almost. She turns and smiles at me, which makes my heart flutter. I grin and run faster. When I arrive next to her, which seems like it takes ages, she greets me with a hug. "I've missed you." she murmurs. "I have too Sammi. I'm really sorry I can't get out of the house more often. With Tanya…" I trail off, but she understands. She places her hand on mine. "It's okay. I know it's hard for you. What happened this time?" I look at her confused, but then realize I'm probably really late. Oops.

"Tanya caught me at the door." I begin. "We got into a fight…" I pause. How was I supposed to tell her? "Sammi, I need-" She cuts me off with a glace at her watch. "Oh god Derek, I'm so sorry! I need to get ready for the reaping." She kisses me and takes of down the sand. I stand there in shock. She needs to know before this happens. I can't just leave her like that. "Be quiet." I tell myself. "You'll have time to say goodbye afterwards."

xxx

I stand in line at the reaping. I need to get my finger pricked before I can go stand with my friends. That annoys me. They see us every year, shouldn't they be able to recognize us? I guess the capitol needs the bloods samples. I stick my hand out nonchalantly. It takes a second and then I'm walking towards the fifteen year old boys group. I keep glancing over at Sammi, the pain in my chest growing. I wish I didn't have to do this now. But I'm not going to back down. This year's escort, Septimus Combe, walks onto the stage.

He looks as weird as ever. Floor length blue hair, that's covered in dirt from dragging on the ground. Gross. And his skin. His skin is tainted green. This is one weird escort. He reaches the microphone. "Welcome to the 32nd Hunger Games!" Blah blah blah… I stare aimlessly at the video that's shown every year. I wait. "Ladies first!" Septimus chirps. He reaches into the big glass bowl, and plucks out a name. I stare at the ground. "Sammi Winchester!" I snap my head up. No, this can't be happening! Not Sammi! It feels like an iron fist has closed around my heart.

"Soy voluntario!" Comes a shout. What? That wasn't English. There are a few confused murmurings, but then the shout comes in broken English. "I vol- un- teer!" A dark skinned girl pops out of the crowd at walks up to the stage. That must have been Spanish she was speaking… I sigh in relief. Sammi was safe. Another person hops up on the stage. He whispers something to the girl and she nods. He must be a translator. The girl starts to speak into the microphone. "Me llamo Bubble Salma. Tengo deiciseis años. Estoy lista." We wait for the translator to speak. "My name is Bubble Salma. I am sixteen years old. I am ready for the games."

She's ready? She barely speaks any English. Oh well. Her problem. I wait for the boy's name to be called. "Reed Tidal!" I kid steps out from the 13 year old section. "I volunteer!" I shout, and walk forward boldly. As I face the audience I see Tanya's shocked face. I smirk, and start showing off. Flexing my muscles, whatnot. I'm a jerk, I know. Some girls giggle. That's good enough. I stop. "And who are you?" Asks Septimus. "Derek Bluetip!" I announce. "I am fifteen years old." Septimus Combe turns towards the crowd. "May I present, your tributes from District Four!"

**A/N: Well there you go! District Four! I'm still looking for more tributes, the list is back a chapter. Well, hopefully this was a longer chapter. Most reapings will be like this, but maybe not as long, I don't know. Also, I won't write the reapings until I have both tributes from that district, so if you want to read the story, make some tributes to fill up districts! Anyways, R&R! **


	3. Chapter III

**District Two**

(Lydia Greening POV)

I saunter down the wide, drab streets. _Why_ couldn't we live in District One? It's _so_ much better than District Two. Really, things _need_ to be pretty. District Two, masonry? Nuh-uh. Everything is grey and dreary. Sure, our architects are good, but the word color is not in their vocabulary. Luxury… I ponder the word in my head. It sounds so much better than masonry.

I've reached my destination. The little shop in the middle of town. I stand waiting, playing with a my large blonde pigtails. I love those pigtails, with the bright purple steak in one of them. I flash a winning smile and wait for someone to come by. I'm what you would call, "good two shoes". At least that's what people think. I'm twelve years old. I'm cute, sweet, everything that makes everyone love me.

People are so shallow. Please, "goody two shoes"? That's a fake reputation. No one thinks I could possibly be a killing machine, killing for the fun of it? Yeah, you heard me. I killed my father when I was eight. You'd think my mother would hate me? Absolutely not. She gives me anything I want. Spoiled much? Please. It's not uncommon. _Everyone_ gives me what I want. Well, almost everyone.

I look up as a business man in a crisp suit and tie walks quickly towards me. Oh boy, this is going to be beautiful. I flash that smile again and bat my eyelashes. The man stops. "Hello sweetheart, how can I help you?" He asks, rather in a hurry. Hmph. I regain my posture. "Well you see, I haven't any money." I start sweetly. "But you see that doll in there?" I point in the shop window. "I would really like that doll. Could you please help me?" I bat my eyelashes sickly.

The man smiles at me. "With pleasure." I grin. "Thanks very much sir." Moments later I have the porcelain doll in my hands, and he is walking away. I smirk and snap the doll's arm off. This is the perfect way to spend time if you're bored. I have a special talent for it. I toss the rest of the doll in a trash bin as I make my way over to the bakery. I don't play with dolls anymore, I just wanted to see if he would buy me the most expensive thing in the shop.

xxx

"But I don't _want_ to go!" I complain to my mother. She looks at me in concern. "Sweetheart, you train for this. The least you can do is go to the reaping." I scowl. "There is no way I'm competing in those Games, despite training for them!" Now it's my mother's turn to scowl. "Your name is in once. Many people would love to compete. It's a district honor. I'm sure someone would volunteer." I turn my head away but grudgingly change into the clothes my mother laid out.

xxx

"Ladies first!" I stare up at our escort, bored out of my mind. I wish this would hurry up, I want to go home. Our escort looks normal for the capitol, I'm not going to go into details. I hate details. He plucks a slip of paper out of the bowl and starts to unfold it. "Lydia Greening!" He shouts into the mike. I roll my eyes and start to walk forward. They have volunteer positions in training, someone will volunteer.

I get closer to the stage. No one is saying anything. I stop. Time to do what I do best. I scrunch up my face and start to bawl, beating my fists against the peacekeepers as they try to restrain me. I can't let them get in the way. I'm waiting for something. "Lydia!" _Perfect_, I think as I hear my mother's voice. She gives me whatever I want, I'm going to get out of this. I continue bawling, drowning out my mother's words. "I don't. want. to go!" I scream.

Strong hands close around my arms and I find myself being dragged to the stage. The peacekeepers hold me there. I swear loudly at them as the male tribute is called. "Charles Weston!" I don't pay attention to what he looks like as we are ushered quickly into the building.

**A/N: Well, there you go! District Two. I'm doing the career districts first, so next chapter will be District One. And yes, sorry, I know I'm a failure. I have had no inspiration, but I'm trying, I really am! For all you guys out there who submitted tributes, if it isn't their POV for the reapings, it will be theirs for saying goodbye and all that, don't worry. Sorry again for taking so long, I'll try harder from now on. Please review, it makes me happy to know what you think.**

**Philipa- Tanya is Derek's sister.**


	4. Chapter IV

**District One**

(Dazzle Sewok's POV)

"DAZZLE!" The scream snaps me out of my daze. I glare at my little sister Jewel. "What?" She giggles. "You were goggling at that girl." I glance across the street again, and back at my sister. It was true, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. "Was not." I smirk. "You so were!" I kick her in the shin. In a flash she has a knife out of her belt and chucks it at me. That's the disadvantage of living in District One. All your siblings are trained with weapons. I catch the knife by the handle at the last second. "Nice try sis. But you'll never be as good as me." I throw the knife into the ground at her feet.

Jewel huffs and storms away, not even bothering to collect her knife. I smirk and turn towards the square. Today was the day. The day I'd been waiting for all my life. I was only 14, but I'd made the male volunteer spot at the training center, beating many people older than me. Finally it was my turn to bring honor to the district, and get out of my neighborhood. We didn't live in a great neighborhood, and I often got into fights with others kids. I beat them easily of course, but once I win the games, I'm going to have a relaxed life.

I turn around and head back to our house. The reapings started in an hour, I needed to be ready. I push open the door and dodge a punch from my little brother Ebony. My family is so violent. "You're late." That cold voice belongs to my older sister Diamond. Our brother Silver was reaped and killed in the games last year. There had been a tie and no one had gotten the volunteer spot. He was a year younger than me, and Diamond blames me for his death. She says I should have volunteered, since I was older, but I couldn't. She knows that. He was only twelve, but you need to have the volunteer spot to volunteer.

I push past her and my other two older sisters and head into my room. I pull on a simple outfit, grey shirt and blue pants and head back downstairs. Diamond is still glaring at me, but my other older sisters glance at me sympathetically. My five younger siblings are all wrestling on the ground, it their reaping outfits. Oh well. They won't get picked anyways. It's my time to shine. As by tradition, none of my family knows I'm volunteering. Diamond will be happy I'm gone, but Jewel will probably miss me. She likes to train with me.

After Diamond gets everyone's attention, we file out of the house and towards the square. All my siblings who are eligible go boldly to their spots, though they know they aren't going in. I fidget with the edge of my shirt as the escort walks on stage. Blah blah blah, speech, video, blah blah blah. She reaches into the bowl of girls names and pulls out a slip. "Pearl Hathaway!" No one bothers to step out of the crowd, since we all know what's going to happen. Sure enough- "I volunteer!" A tough looking girl steps out of the crowd and walks calmly up to the stage.

"And who are you?" The escort asks in a bored voice. "Blackthorne. Kali Blackthrone." The girl responds. I can't keep my eyes off her as the escort bids her congratulations, and reaches into the male bowl. "Hyacinth Manyard!" Silence. Then it dawns on me that they're waiting for me. It's my turn. Right now, the moment I've been waiting for all my life. "I volunteer!"

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Really, I'm sorry. This is probably one of my shorter chapters, and I'm also sorry about that. I got PMs from some people saying they should be longer, but that's just hard for me, so please don't keep asking me to make them longer. Hope you liked District One at least a little bit…**


	5. Chapter V

**District Three**

(Dayta Bug's POV)

Tap. Tap tap tap tap. Tap. A buzzing fills the room around me as the gadget I was programming turns on. I smile and push my glasses farther up my nose. In one fluid movement I flip the switch again and the room quiets. Heat swelters through the open window and I yawn. I'm not very good at staying awake, especially in warm weather. I take a sip of my iced coffee and go back to work. Pulling the tiny control panel open, I study the buttons. Right, I need… 4, 9, 1, 4, 4, 5, 2, 3, 2, 1. I punch in the activation code and flip the switch again.

Music and multicolored lights swirl around the room and I grimace. I hated programming these disco balls, for I didn't like loud noises nor bright lights. I turn it off once more as my boss opens the door and enters. "Alright Dayta, let's see what you have." She looks at me expectantly and I motion soundlessly towards the disco ball. "Is this all?" She asks with disapproval. "Dayta, you've been sleeping on the job again, haven't you?" Yes, it was true, but I just stare blankly at her until she continues.

"Dayta, you're a bright girl, but you need to get more done. Your work in exceptional, but it's slow. Try to be like your father, he was one of the best we've ever seen."

I clench my fists, getting annoyed. "Don't talk to be about him. He's dead. He died right here in the factory! I'll never forget that day."

_Flashback_

"_Dayta! Dayta!" I hear my grandmother's frantic tone and run towards her. The sirens blare around us, but I'm too young to know what's going on. My grandmother gathers me in her arms and bustles us away. "Grammy what's happening?" I ask, fear evident in my violet eyes. Grammy never lies to me, and she isn't now. "Sweetheart, the factory had a… problem. They need to get everyone away." My eyes widen. "B-b-but Papa is in there!" I cry. "I know love, they're going to get him out. They think there is time." Maybe Grammy believed her words, but I didn't. I was always smart, even at age 4. Papa was on the bottom floor. He would make it out when a miracle happened. A catastrophic boom sounds behind us, and we are thrown forward from the impact. No one says anything. I already know. "Papi…."_

_End of Flashback_

My boss' expression softens and she picks up the disco ball. "You may go Dayta." I'm confused. "But my shift doesn't end for another 2 hours." She sighs. "It's reaping day Dayta. Everyone gets out early." "Oh." Is all I say before turning and fleeing out the door.

xxx

Back at home my mother is waiting for me. "Dayta, I have your outfit ready." I glare at her. I don't like my mother, but I sigh. "What is it?" I ask, dreading the worst. My family has money, and my mom always thinks I need to look and act like a princess. Sure enough, she produces a white dress that looks like a wedding gown. "No way." I state bluntly. "Just cause we have money, doesn't mean I'm wearing something like that. No."

Half an hour later, my mother has wrestled me into the dress, but I'm not smiling. I'll make a big point to look as unhappy as I possibly can. She leads me to the square and I stare at the escort with glazed eyes for the whole introduction. I'm still not paying attention when she draws a name from the bowl.

"Dayta Bug!" My mind doesn't even comprehend that it is me they are calling as I still stand staring at Mrs. French's old cat that she holds in her arms over in the crowd. It isn't until one of the girls next to me nudges me that I even take notice of the situation I was in.

"Data-Bug... That's you!" The girl whispers beside me.

"What?" I ask confused. "What's me-" I am about to ask when suddenly two peace keepers come from no where, grab me one by each arm, lift me off my feet and up to the stage. I am still utterly bewildered by the entire thing, and barely make out the boy's name being called, Alvis Snyder. I don't know him. And with that, we are led into the Justice Building.

**A/N: District Three! Hope you liked it, I'll be posting more often, hopefully, as a friend is helping me finish the reapings.**


	6. Chapter VI

**District Five**

(Foster Greene's POV)

I wake up, breathing heavily. It was the dream again. The dream where my mother left us. It happened when I was nine; I woke up one day and she was gone. Our family has never been the same since.

I run a hand through my golden-brown hair, messing it up even more. I yawn and reach for my glasses. They're a pain, but I can't see anything without them. As I put them on, I snap into realization. The reaping is today.

I put on the clothes that I laid out yesterday: a white, button-down shirt and khaki slacks. It's not as fancy as others I've seen, but I was what my mom always dressed me in when we had to dress up. I want to hold on to that bit of her.

I walk out into the kitchen and see Father, Raine, and Tom already there, waiting for me. Raine is my little sister. You could say I'm protective of her, but It's really just wanting to look out for her. That's what big brothers do. Tom is my older brother and he's an amazing fighter: fierce, strong, and ready to take down anything. He's perfect for the games. Tom and Father seem to be in the middle of a heated discussion about something.

"But you need to!"

"No, I don't. It's not right. I won't do it."

"It's for the best. You're the most capable person. District Five will have a victor."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please. If not for yourself, do it for me. Volunteer for the reaping."

"Fine." Tom sighs.

**xxx**

The sun shines brightly into my glasses, making it impossible to see anything. Sweat drips into my face as I stand out in the heat along with all the other teenagers in District Five. I start to zone out as our escort gives the introduction.

"Ladies first!" I'm startled back into the present. I nervously finger my glasses. Our escort reaches their hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. They unfold it carefully and read the name.

"Eileen Leveque." Everyone falls completely silent and looks around, trying to see who it is.

"I always did hate the world," I hear someone say as they step forward. I immediately recognize her from school thanks to her long, red hair. She is a few grades above everyone else, and the only person to be smarter than me. It gets on my nerves how I am so close to the top, but then she's there already.

"And now, the boys." I look over at Tom, in the seventeen-year-old boys section, trying to catch his eye, but he's looking at the escort. They pull out a piece of paper and unfold it.

"Foster Greene." My heart seems to stop. My intelligent brain cant seem to comprehend what's happening. They called me. I stared at Tom, waiting for him to stand up, but he deliberately looks away. The crowd makes no response as I slowly step forward.

"Well, let's give a hand for our two tributes." Terror sweeps through me. No one volunteered. Tom didn't do it. He lied. I almost immediately start coming up with a plan. I wonder if my brain will save me now.

**xxx**

(Eileen Adelo 'Adel' Leveque's POV)

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice cuts me out of my thoughts and I whirl around. It's my cousin Ciel. "I could ask you the same thing." I reply coolly." Ciel's expression softens. "Oh, it's you Adel." "Who else comes out here?" I ask, gesturing to the woods around us. He smiles. "Good point." I sit down on a stone and look at him.

"So cuz… why are you here? I didn't think you often came here…"

"Same reason as you I guess. Just need to time to think. Reaping day and all."

"Ciel, you're fourteen. You aren't going to get picked."

"Maybe not, but others I care about might get picked."

At this he looks at me seriously, and I can't help but smile. I'm the only person he's close to, no one else likes him. I guess no one else really likes me either, so we match well. "I still can't get over how different you are to me than to others." I tell him. He shrugs. "You're the only one who understands me I guess. Everyone else… I just feel like I have to be cold and distant to them." I nod. It makes perfect sense, since I'm rather like that also.

A slight wind picks up, and my annoying wavy red hair is blown in my face. I swat it away and pull it up into a ponytail, but that just makes my bangs worse. I growl and pull it down. Ciel is snickering at my discomfort. "Shut it." I snarl at him, and stand up. "We'd better get ready for the reaping. Aunt Angelina will be wondering where we are." He nods, and together we set off back into town.

Ciel and I are like siblings, as we both live with the same person. His mom, my aunt. Both my parents and his dad were killed in a power plant meltdown, and that helped us bond.

We arrive at the large house, once a manor, but now old and decaying. Our family was wealthy before the dark days, but now Angelina brings in just enough money so that Ciel and I don't need to take tesserae. I think Ciel dreams of re earning the family fortune, but that's way to much to accomplish for me.

I head up to my room and grab what Angelina has set out for me. Plain white shirt and jeans. Good, I don't like dressing up.

**xxx**

I stand in line with the other seventeen year olds, waiting for the escort to draw the female name. They've already said their speech, and shown the video, now they're just stalling. Finally they reach in the bowl. "Eileen Leveque." I freeze. That's me. Quickly I push my fear aside and stride forward. "I always did hate the world." The male tribute gets chosen, and he looks scared. But not out of his wits, as he seems to be devising a plan.

**A/N: Forgive me! I know this is the first time I've done both tributes POVs, but I really wanted to make the chapters a bit longer. Please don't feel bad if your tribute doesn't get their POV, but I will try to do them like this from now on. Also, thanks very much to _MagicFlame1188_ for helping me write half of this chapter! **


	7. Chapter VII

**District Ten**

(Robin Lysmith's POV)

"Robin!" My dad shouts from the house. "What?" I call back, looking up from my crouched position in the chicken coop. I had just finished feeding them. "You can be finished working for the day." Great. I jump to my feet at head towards the stables, passing the house. My dad is in the doorway. "Thanks. I'm heading out." "Why?" My dad asks. "Well you know, with the reaping today, I just want to see some people. In case I never come back." "Robin, don't joke like that!" My mother appears in the doorway beside my father, reprimanding me. I sigh. "Fine, but I'm still going out."

I head into the stables and mount my black stallion, leading him out of the building. I carefully trot between the small buildings that make up our ranch, and go into full gallop once on the open road. I'm headed to the ranch adjacent to ours, owned by the Hayes family. It's the only dwelling in miles, so it takes about ten minutes by horse to get there. Our families have known each other for years, and one of their daughters, who is my age, and I used to play together as small children. Now that we're fifteen… it's more.

As I get closer to my destination, I see smoke rising from behind the hill. I smile to myself as I can practically see Xenia's red hair flying as she works to control the fires we use in District Ten to restore the land.

**xxx**

(Xenia Hayes' POV)

"Alright, NOW!" I shout as the fire reaches the edge I had marked with stones. My little sisters Sarah and Penny throw their buckets of water onto the fire, quenching it. I tap a small remaining flame out with my boot, and drag my toe threw the burnt ground. "Okay, good work girls." I smile at them. "Sarah, you can head into the house. Ma will help you get ready for the reaping. You have a new dress this year since it's your first qualified year." Sarah looks pale at this thought, but nods and heads into the house.

Penny stands by and waits for my instructions, but my eye has been caught by a small figure galloping towards our ranch. I turn back to my sister. "Penny, tell mom I'm going into town to get something, and I won't be back for a while, okay? I'll be back in time to get ready for the reaping though." Penny gives me a look that shouldn't have been possible for an eight year old. Eventually she nods, and giving a small wave as she turns back towards the house, calls, "Have fun with Robin!" I laugh. My sister knows me too well.

I snatch the empty buckets off the ground and store them in our tool shed, coming out just as Robin pulls his horse to a stop. "Xen!" He calls out in greeting. I brush my hair over my shoulder and smile. "Hey." I walk over to his stallion, and he offers me his hand. I smack it away. "Please, I'm a country girl. I can get on a horse myself." I say as I mount up behind him. "What if I wanted to help you up?" He asks with a small smile. "Shut up Robin." I mutter.

**xxx**

(Robin's POV)

"Shut up Robin." Xenia mutters. I smile. These little insults are part of what makes me like her so much. I feel her arms loop around my waist from behind, and we take off galloping. "Where are we going?" Xenia shouts over the roar of the wind. "Someplace special." I respond. "Can't you elaborate for once!?" Xenia asks exasperatedly. "No. I cannot." Xenia sighs and leans her head on my shoulder to block out the wind.

Minutes later I stop the stallion feet from the river bank and slide down, Xenia beside me. She walks over the edge and dangles her feet in the water. I sit next to her. "I knew you loved it here, so I thought today would be a good day to spend some time here." She looks at me happily. "Thank you…" We sit in silence for a while before I bring up the topic we know needs to be discussed. "Are you scared?" I ask softly. "Terrified." Xenia admits. I nod. We both have younger siblings who are applicable for the games. I wrap an arm around her and we talk quietly about the reaping this afternoon.

"I should get going." Xenia says quietly. I nod and stand up along with her. We walk over to my horse, and mount it, but her arms feel tense around me. I trust my horse, so I turn to look at her. "Xen, it'll be okay. Neither of our families take tesserae. Our names are in 4 times each, our siblings only once. We have next to nothing chance." Her arms tighten around me and she looks down. "Xenia, look at me. I won't let anything happen to you." "You couldn't volunteer for me Robin. And even if you could, it wouldn't help. I can't lose you…" I've never seen Xenia so worried.

We arrive at her ranch and she gives me a kiss on the cheek before sliding off. "Thanks for everything. It was wonderful." "See you later then." I call as I gallop off.

**xxx**

(Xenia's POV)

I clamber onto my chestnut mare, dressed in a plain yellow shirt, white leggings, and denim skirt. Plus my boots and hat, of course. Sarah and Penny are dressed in yellow sundresses, and they are walking beside my horse. "Alright girls, let's go!" I say, once again in my usual cheery mood. We take off toward town, me going at a slow enough trot so my little sisters can keep up. When we arrive, Penny stays off to the side while Sarah and I get our blood drawn. Sarah is brave about it, but still gives a little whimper.

I shoo her to the twelve year old section and go to stand in my own section. I catch Robin's eye and wave. He mouths, _you look beautiful._ I smile and look away. Our crazy escort walks onto the stage. Quick speech and video, always the same. "Ladies first!" I bite my lip as she reaches into the glass bowl. "Xenia Hayes!" My breath hitches in my throat. They called my name. I hear Sarah and Penny's cries, and see a look of horror on Robin's blanched face. Neither of these help. I hold it together as I walk calmly forward and onto the stage. "You are Xenia Hayes?" The escort asks me. "Yes." I reply stiffly. "Congratulations." Yeah right.

The boy's name is chosen and I gasp when it is read. Septimus Lysmith. I see Robin's younger brother step out of the crowd, looking terrified. "I volunteer!" No. No, this isn't happening. I look around desperately, hoping to see someone other than who I think it is, who I know it is… I bite my tongue to keep myself from crying out when I see Robin, even though I knew it was coming. I avert my gaze. Both of us look down as we shake hands. And then we're led away.

**xxx**

(Robin's POV)

"Xenia Hayes!" No. I've lied. How could I have lied to her? I want to run to her and wrap my arms around her, pull her away from the Capitol forever. They can't hurt my Xenia… But I'm not stupid enough to try something like that, however much I want to. I'll just need to be there more for Sarah and Penny. I'm like a big brother to them already. I dig my nails into my palms, my eyes still on Xenia. Her hands are shaking. I can't stand the thought of her going into the games.

"Septimus Lysmith!" I freeze. This makes matters worse. I just want to scream in frustration, in terror. Will I regret what I'm about to do? Maybe not as it's for my brother, but Xenia…" I gulp and raise my voice. "I volunteer!" I look at the ground the whole walk up to the stage, which seems to take years. I can't face Xenia yet. We shake hands, and that's it.

I've just ensured that I will never see Xenia again, not in this world. But I had to do it. I hope she understands.

**A/N: Alright. Sorry for the wait, I've had it written for a while, but needed some people to read it for me before I could post it. The formatting is a bit different, but I like the way it turned out. Tell me what you think! R & R**


End file.
